Kimberly vs Yukari
by MovieVillain
Summary: What would it be like if this fight occurred especially when they look the same in costume and weapon?


In the park located at Angel Grove, California, a confrontation will be taking place between two females. On the left is a brown-haired teen that is good at gymnastics to put it to her fighting style as the Pink Ranger and her name is Kimberly Ann Hart. On the right is a brown-haired teen with a dark past, but has overcome this to fight for the group she belongs, and her name is Yukari Takeba.

"So I hear you're the one I was called to fight, huh?" Kimberly asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am. I heard from your group of friends that you're the Pink Ranger, so I thought I come here to test myself by fighting you," Yukari responded with a smile as well.

"I see... Well, let's get started then."

That's when they transform their outfits for the fight.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Feather Change!"

With this, their transformation begins with light covering them and ends with them in their pink bodysuits.

"I see... Now I understand," Kimberly took note on her opponent. "You look just like me in that costume."

"Well, I'm an actress playing the role of Pink Argus for the recent incarnation of Phoenix Ranger Featherman R known as Phoenix Ranger Featherman Victory," Yukari admitted her job.

"Really?"

"Really. You should try watching that show. It's so cool."

"Thanks for the offer. I'll remember to do that after I fight you as you requested."

"Look at you, Kimberly. It's like I'm looking in the mirror."

"Thanks. Now, let's fight."

"Gladly."

The two girls charge at each other and Yukari starts with a low kick which Kimberly jumps behind her to dodge that. Noticing this, she tries to sweep her, but the latter dodged this. When Kimberly grabbed her and tried to send a kick to her chest, Yukari does a guard cancel with her leg.

"You're amazing, Yukari. It's like I'm looking in the mirror," the valley girl is having a good time fighting the girl who is copying her. "When I fight you when you're like this, it's like I'm fighting with myself."

"I can say the same thing about you, Kimberly," her opponent happily returned the compliment.

"There's something you don't have like I do."

"What's that?"

"Gymnastics."

Kimberly does her tumbling and her feet hit Yukari by her chest. Despite this, her opponent got back up from the ground and attempting to land a punch at her which she dodges it easily. Just as she is about land a punch to her direction, Yukari blocked it and sends a punch to her this time, only for Kimberly to make the same move. This doesn't stop the former to jump up high and send a forward knee kick to her face. Even so, Kimberly manages to approach Yukari and grabs her wrist to block her next attack, then sends multiple kicks to her chest.

"I'm impressed with your fighting ability. Not bad for someone who doesn't do gymnastics," the girl from Angel Grove looked impressed with her opponent.

"Yeah well, I just try to find the strength to fight for what is right," the girl from Tokyo replied.

"Can I see your weapon?"

"Gladly. Ultimate Arrow!"

As Yukari said those words, her weapon, which is a bow and arrow, appeared on her left hand.

"I see... I can do that, too," Kimberly summoned her weapon as well which looked the same.

Her opponent charges at her in an attempt to strike her with an overhead bow attack, but she manages to dodge that with a jump behind. Jumping far from the other, each shoot an arrow towards each other. It's obvious both dodged the arrows. Next, they shoot another set, which they dodged it, but Kimberly's arrow exploded on Yukari, sending her helmet off her head.

"By the way, unlike you, my helmet doesn't get removed easily in an explosion," the valley girl explained.

"Oh yeah?" Yukari appeared behind her and removed her helmet with her hands. "But I can remove it with my hands. Now we're even."

"Let's finish the fight without our weapons."

"Agreed."

Once again, they're far from each other and started running to one another. Kimberly sends a sweep kick at Yukari before sending a barrage of punches, defeating her in this battle. With the battle over, they switched from their bodysuits to their civilian outfits.

"Even if I defeated you, you successfully tested yourself, Yukari," Kimberly offers a hand to her opponent and she accepts it to help her get up from the ground.

"Thanks for the result," the girl from Tokyo complimented back. "I can't believe a copy like me lose to an original like you."

"Well, the original always beats the copy."

"But not always."

"I know."

Just then, Yukari got a cellphone call and she answers it.

"I see... I'm coming right away," she said before putting her call down.

"Let me guess. You're leaving, right?" Kimberly guessed right.

"Duty calls. Hey, watch my show and you'll see episodes of me kicking some monster butt like you," Yukari stated with a smile.

"I will," Kimberly grabs her hand which the girl accepts it.

"When I see you again, I like to fight you again and defeat you this time."

"Don't count on it."

They let go of their hands toward each other and Yukari left the park. As Kimberly saw her plane flying away, she waved goodbye at her. To her, it's good to be fight someone who copies her, but also good to be friends with her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I saw Persona 4 Arena Ultimax regarding Yukari. Has anyone found out she looks like Kimberly from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers when it comes to her Pink Argus costume and bow and arrow. They're like two peas in a pod.  
**


End file.
